Living Learning And Loving
by Sesshoumarus-Woman
Summary: This is my version of what would happen if Inu and Sess were raised together. No one can hate humans without a reason and big daddy and Inu's mom are in the picture, too!
1. A Hunting We Will Go

**Living, Learning and Loving**

**Chapter One**

**A Hunting We Will Go**

**Disclaimer: I hardly doubt that if I owned InuYasha, I would be writing fanfics about him. But … what would I do if I did? That, my faithful readers, would be something to talk about!**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Shut up, stupid!" A boy yelled at another boy. The boy who was doing the yelling had long silver hair and golden eyes and a simple child kimono.

"Don't call me stupid, stupid!" Another boy yelled back. This boy was younger than the other and he had silver dog-ears with his silver hair and he wore a red fire rat hiori.

The boys growled at each other before they both leapt into the air, tackling one another to the ground in a growling, fist swinging fit. Little did they know that a much older demon was watching them and he sighed a little when they rolled closer to one of the ponds and got more and more dirty.

The boys didn't notice that they were getting so close to the pond either and soon, they rolled into it with a loud splash. A fish jumped into the air and smacked the youngest boy in the face. He growled furiously and chased it around the pond, yelling at it.

The demon watching this sighed a little and walked out into the gardens. "Sesshomaru." He called softly and watched as the oldest boy looked up and scrambled out of the water and ran over to him. A soft smile graced his lips before he spoke again.

"InuYasha." He called, louder this time and the boy in red, stopped, causing the fish to smack him again. He growled again, getting ready to chase after it again before he heard a growl. Giving the fish one last glare, he ran over to his father.

The demon sighed a little, looking down at his sons. "We are going for a hunt, boys." At this, their eyes lit up and they began asking different questions at the same time, which lead to one of them telling the other to shut up but a voice from behind them quieted them instantly.

An average height woman with long, black hair with a tiny hint of dark, navy blue and dark but incredibly loving and cheerful eyes and a mouth that was almost always in a smile was standing behind them with a pink blue red and green kimono on.

"Mother!" The boys said in unison, running to her and hugging her at the same time.

The woman smiled a little as she giggled a little, kneeling down to her boys. "My, my, what have you two been doing? You're soaked."

"Sesshomaru pushed me into the water, mother." InuYasha told her, earning a growl from his older brother.

"I did not! You pushed me!" InuYasha growled back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" They stopped arguing when they heard a giggle coming from the woman. They turned to look at her beautiful face.

"Hush your loud words at each other, my darlings. What is this I hear about you going on a hunt?" The boys nodded and she lifted her eyes to her beloved husband and he smiled and gave a smile nod as well.

She looked down at the boys and smiled again. "Well, I suppose you both better go and get a pack ready. You're probably going to need it."

The boys nodded and ran inside, InuYasha yelling at Sesshomaru who supposedly pushed him. The woman smiled and shook her head a little, going over to InuTashio.

"They're sweet boys." This made him snort a little.

"When they're sleeping, sure." She smiled a little more, gently putting a hand to his cheek, turning his head to look at her.

"You were probably the exact same way with your brothers." InuTashio smiled at her. She was so lovely, so beautiful, so kind and loving and understanding. He reached up and took her hand, holding it against his cheek before moving it and kissing her hand, gently pulling her towards him.

"You always see right through me, Izaiyoi." She smiled at him.

"It's my job."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

InuTashio stood, watching his boy's say good-bye to their mother and smiled a little. She was such a good mother, he noted.

Izaiyoi knelt in front of her boys and smiled. "Now you two take good care of your father for me, alright?" Both InuYasha and Sesshomaru nodded.

"We will, mother." They promised and hugged her one last time before running over to their father, who had a very large pack on his shoulder and he smiled down at them.

"Well, are you boys ready?" They nodded and InuTashio scooped them up into his arms and smiled at Izaiyoi before jumping down the rocky ledge at great speed.

It wasn't long before Sesshomaru and InuYasha were walking instead of riding and they were completely fascinated by pretty much everything in these warmer lands and, well, as the old saying goes, "Time flies when you're having fun".

Soon, the fascinating things weren't as fascinating and the pup's stomachs were starting to growl as well as InuTashio's and he sighed a little when they tugged on his pants.

"Yes?" He looked down at his sons.

"Father, we're hungry." InuYasha said quietly, his ears falling a little. InuTashio sighed a little and nodded.

"Alright, we will make camp here." He set the bags down and started the fire since it was beginning to get dark. Straightening, he rolled his shoulders and stretched a little and his eyes fell on his sons who were sitting by the fire.

"Stay here and I will be back." They boys nodded a little.

"Yes father."

Once their father had left, Sesshomaru smirked a little. "Hey, InuYasha, I dare you to put your hand into the fire."

"No way."

"Chicken."

"I'm not a chicken, you chicken."

"I'm not a chicken either, stupid."

"Well if you're so brave then you do it!"

"No, that's stupid."

"Then why did you want me to do it?"

"Cause you're stupid, of course." Sesshomaru answered easily. InuYasha growled at his brother and got ready to pounce before Sesshomaru covered his mouth.

"Shhh, I think there's something out there … " Just then, the two boys heard distinct voices and they weren't pleasant ones. Slowly, they crept to the edge of the clearing and peered through the bushes and noticed men that carried weapons and torches.

"All right, men, you've all seen the demon. He must have his offspring somewhere around here! Spread out and search! Remember, if you find them … **KILL** them." InuYasha and Sesshomaru's eyes went wide and they scampered away, causing some birds to fly from their nests.

The leader of the men turned towards where they were and growled. "They must be in that clearing, men! Hunt them down!" Suddenly, about a dozen burly men burst from the trees and they charged at InuYasha and Sesshomaru.

The boy's eyes went wide and they had to scramble out of the way to dodge swords and arrows. InuYasha just barely dodged a sword and ran towards his brother but skidded to a stop and dodged another man's hands quickly. Soon, he was having to dart between legs and dodge hands as he was desperately trying to get to his brother.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha cried out at the other boy. He was so close. He was almost there.

"AHH!" InuYasha cried out in extreme pain as an arrow pierced his shoulder, causing him to stumble and fall right at another man's feet.

Sesshomaru saw this and growled a little. Where was their father!

Sure enough, InuTashio had heard this from far off and started running. When he heard InuYasha's pained cry, his blood chilled and he swore his heart stopped beating for a minute. He pushed himself on. He had to go faster, he needed to go faster. His boys were in trouble, they needed him and soon, he was going so fast that his feet were only touching the ground for a fraction of a second.

He arrived just in time to see a man strike Sesshomaru down to the ground. At this, his blood boiled and he growled and began moving again. He scooped up his sons and held them in one arm as he took the packs in the other and took to the sky.

"There's the demon, men! Shoot him down!" InuTashio growled and turned about, shifting the packs to his other hand and drawing Tetsaiga with the other. He only waited for a second before launching the attack.

"I shall teach you to harm my children! **WIND SCAR!**" With that attack, he turned and didn't even look back as he jumped over a cliff and gently laid his boys down. Sesshomaru was the first one to stir and he went over to their father who put an arm around him.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. I should have stayed closer." Slowly, he pulled back and examined his son's face and sighed a little. It was going to swell and be sore but it wasn't anywhere near as serious as InuYasha had obtained.

Going to his youngest son, he held the boy down before carefully taking the arrow out of his shoulder.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

InuYasha woke up slowly and InuTashio looked over and smiled a little. "You're finally awake."

The young half demon looked around and nodded. "Are you hungry?" He nodded again.

This time, it was InuTashio who nodded and handed him some deer meat. InuYasha took the meat and slowly sat up, wincing a little but going over and sitting next to his father. InuTashio smiled a little and put his arms around his sons who were now sitting on either side of him.

"Do you feel better now?" InuYasha nodded again.

"My shoulder hurts."

"Yes, it'll hurt for a little while but not long." InuYasha nodded and silence took over again before broken by a small voice.

"Father?"

"Yes?" He looked over at InuYasha who was concentrating on the fire.

"Why didn't you come?"

InuTashio frowned a little. "I did come."

"I know but I mean … before. Why didn't you come earlier?"

The great demon lord sighed a little and then drew his boys into his large lap.

"Well boys, I was unaware of the danger you were in. I had no idea that there would be humans out there. I apologize." InuYasha smiled at him.

"It's okay, father. We were brave, weren't we, Sesshomaru?" The older pup didn't say anything, just stared at the fire.

"Is something bothering you, Sesshomaru?" InuTashio questioned.

"Why were those men hurting us? Why did they want to hurt us?" This caused the old demon to sigh again.

"Sesshomaru, most humans do not like demons. They think that we are destructive monsters that only seek to kill. Now, while that is true about some demons, it does not go the same for the rest of us."

"But you killed those humans." Sesshomaru pointed out. InuTashio nodded.

"Only because they had already hurt you and were trying to hurt me." Sesshomaru nodded a little.

"I understand, father." InuTashio smiled and gently hugged his boys.

"I'm just glad that you both are safe now. How is your cheek, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smiled a little and rubbed it lightly. "It doesn't hurt so much anymore, father."

He returned his sons smiled with one of his own. "That's good to hear." His keen hearing caught his youngest pup's stifled yawn and he smiled softly when he saw InuYasha's eyes slowly close and his head pitch forward before snapping back, rousing him.

With a chuckle, he stood up and placed each pup on their beds that were directly beside each other and InuTashio dug out a blanket and laid it over his sons.

"Sleep now, my sons. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." He watched as InuYasha curled up against his older brother and Sesshomaru curled up to his younger brother in turn and a soft smile came to his lips and he sat beside them, which was directly under a tree. Crossing his arms and legs; he closed his eyes, thinking of their journey ahead.

Indeed, they were in for a long journey.

… … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N: Wow! Yeah! A new fanfic xD I just hope that I'll be more dedicated than what I have been lately. I really should stop getting ahead of myself so much –sigh- I hope you all like it!**

**Obviously there are no replies to reviews cause this is a new fanfic! **


	2. Big Mistake

**Big Mistake**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own InuYasha. Stick that in your pipe and smoke it :P**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sesshomaru was the first to wake and the first signs of sunlight told him that it was just before dawn. With a silent sigh, he sat up, looking around their camp. His golden eyes fell on his father who, from his senses telling him the same thing, was sleeping though he knew that it would be easy enough to rouse him. A small whimper from beside him brought his eyes to his younger brother, sleeping restlessly beside him. The younger's face was scrunched up and he would twitch occasionally. Getting to his feet, he pulled the blanket up to his younger brother's chin, gently running his fingertips over the furry triangles.

"Sleep, InuYasha." He said softly, before righting himself and walking towards where he could hear the soft running water of a nearby stream. He made sure to be extra quiet when he went by his slumbering father.

Arriving at the stream, Sesshomaru looked at his reflection with a sigh. He was still so conflicted on the previous day. His father said that the humans thought they were monsters but … his mother was a human and she loved him. Right? He shook his head violently, glaring at himself in his reflection in the water. Of course she loved him, she was his mother! True, she was obviously not his birth mother but he couldn't remember anything of her and Izaiyoi had been with him as far back as he could remember.

A cold wind made him shiver and he looked up at the sky. It was dark with clouds, heavy with snow. Sesshomaru pulled his miniature of his father's furry boa around him tightly, looking in the direction the castle was. They would probably already have about a foot of snow there, if not more.

"Sesshomaru?" The pup inwardly cursed himself for not detecting his brother's presence and he inclined his head slightly to show he was listening. The smaller pup scampered to sit by his brother, worry written across his young features. He was silent for a long time and it was making Sesshomaru uncomfortable since his younger brother was never one for silence.

"Speak your mind, InuYasha." He said haughtily, imitating their father. InuYasha glared at his older brother for a second before sighing quietly.

"I'm worried about mother, Sesshomaru." He fidgeted a little, feeling his brother's gaze on him. The wind picked up, sending a shiver through the younger one, though he tried to suppress it. His movements stopped when a soft furry object was drawn around him, covering his entire body, only leaving his head poking out.

"Why would you be worried about mother, InuYasha?" InuYasha worried his lower lip before pressing on.

"There's a man who wants mother for himself. He doesn't like father and has sworn that he's going to kill him." Sesshomaru scoffed a little bit, a smirk coming to his lips.

"Father's the most powerful demon in all of Japan, InuYasha. No smelly human is going to best father and besides, mother is well protected at the castle." InuYasha sighed a little bit, leaning into his brother, enjoying the comforting scent of his sibling.

Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smile as he offered his warmth to his younger sibling, listening to his breathing that was slowly evening out, indicating that he was falling asleep again.

"Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked sleepily. Sesshomaru, on the verge of sleep himself, let out a grunt to indicate that he was listening, again.

"We were brave, right?" A chuckle escaped the young demon prince and he let his eyes open lightly, looking at his brother out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, we were brave." With that sentence out, he closed his eyes, letting sleep over take him, unknowing that they had an audience. The current demon lord smiled softly as he watched his two sons fall into a deep slumber.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"C'mon, InuYasha, just trust me! I know you don't like him but he's our only hope." The hanyou just growled a little, choosing not to say anything to his passenger as he hopped over various land obstacles.

"I just don't see why we gotta go see HIM of all people!" His passenger rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Because he's your brother and probably the only person in all of Japan to even remotely know how to get us back." The half demon just gave a sound of displeasure but continued on anyways.

A shriek stopped the pair and the girl looked down, seeing a bunch of men chasing two children. Anger rose up in her and she launched herself off her partner's back, ignoring the painful landing even though she silently praised herself for landing right between the men and the children.

Drawing an arrow to her bow quickly, she levelled them with a glare.

"Get out of the way, bitch!" One yelled at her and her glare hardened.

"How dare you hurt innocent children!" The men gaped at her.

"They're demon children! They cannot be trusted! Kill them and their parent will comply fully!" A growl caused her to shift her gaze to a giant demon being held captive by spiritual powers and she almost fainted. It was … InuYasha's father … but … how? He was supposed to be long dead. Shaking her head lightly, she forced herself to concentrate on what was going on in front of her.

"Demon or human, it shouldn't matter! They're children, for Christ's sake! They haven't done anything to you so why harm them?" Anger rose up in her again when she didn't receive a reply, they only got closer to her. She pulled the arrow back further, stopping their movements.

"Move again and I'll blow your heads off." She didn't notice one of them come around behind her. Faster than they could blink, he was disposed of by a certain red clad hanyou and the few that were watching looked at each other before retreating, still leaving the father of the children bound by spiritual magic. Kagome shifted her aim and let her arrow fly, pink streaking and lighting up the sky as it embedded itself into the demon's restraints. They exploded with priestess magic but didn't harm the demon, only allowing him freedom. With the restraints gone, the demon's strength failed him and he dropped to his knees, his eyes bleeding red as he fought off his bestial form.

"Father!" The children cried, running towards the demon. Kagome recognized the signs and grabbed the children. He wasn't out of the woods yet and there really was no telling what he could do, especially with the power level that radiated off him, meeting her powers like fire meeting fire.

InuYasha came up behind her, grabbing the younger one clad in red, not really focussing on the child in his hand, just on the fact that his friend had dove head long into battle without a concern for herself.

"Damn it, Kagome! What were you thinking? You could've gotten hurt!" The girl looked up into her friend's golden orbs and smiled her brightest smiled at him.

"Yeah but I knew that you would've been there and not let anything happen to me." InuYasha huffed, looking away from her.

"I could've just left you."

"But you didn't." Damn that girl! She could always see right through him. Slowly, a very, very familiar scent filled his nose and InuYasha looked down at the child that was still struggling in his iron grip. He … looked just like him … exactly! Right down to the ears!

"Kagome …" The girl looked up and gasped a little bit as the child stilled, looking at her with unblinking eyes. She turned to the child that she still held and a hand came over her mouth.

"Oh this is so not good …"

"I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!! WE SHOULDA JUST CLIMBED RIGHT BACK INTO THE WELL BUT NO! YOU WANTED TO FIND OUT WHEN WE WERE!!" Kagome glared at him, quickly rising to her feet.

"DON'T YOU START TO PIN THIS ON ME, INUYASHA! IF YOU'D BEEN A LITTLE MORE PATIENT AND MORE NICE TO THE VILLAGERS THEN WE PROBABLY WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!" InuYasha growled at her but suddenly spun around, crossing his arms.

"Stupid wench." Kagome's eye twitched and she took in a breath.

"SIT BOY!! BAKA INUYASHA! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!" Said baka was plunged face first into the ground, still being yelled at, slowly creating a crater in the form of the hanyou.

The distraction was enough for the demon lord to regain control and the two children watched the display before them, amazed and befuddled. The younger nudged his older sibling.

"Hey, he's got the same name as me." Sesshomaru nodded a little, his little brain trying to explain why this older hanyou looked exactly like his brother. He looked up to see his father, his attention back to what had just previously happened.

"Father! Are you alright, father? Did they hurt you?" The demon lord smiled at his young son and shook his head, gently patting his head before crouching down and looking him over. Once through with his eldest, he called for his youngest, only to be ignored. He growled low.

"InuYasha." He called again, louder this time. Both InuYashas spun around, having the same reaction.

"What?!" They both demanded. Kagome blinked a few times, not sure whether to laugh or be freaked out.

"Whoa … stereo." Sesshomaru nodded mutely, not even comprehending what a stereo was but not overly caring. He glanced at his father, who had the same shocked look. The two hanyous looked at each other, looking each other over and Kagome sighed a little, her knees becoming weak and giving out from underneath her.

"Kagome!" The older InuYasha instantly put his arms around the girl who smiled at him.

"It's alright, InuYasha … it's just … this is such a shock … I mean, I knew that we had gone farther back but … I didn't realize just how far back." Slowly, she regained her strength and the older hanyou released her.

Looking at the children, Kagome was filled with an uncontrollable urge to hug them both and laugh like a maniac at the same time. The children saw the look and tried to make a break for it but the girl was surprisingly fast and they were instantly scooped up in her arms.

"Oh my god … you guys are so small!!! Sesshomaru … you're so YOUNG and SMALL!! InuYasha, you're so adorable!! I can't believe your hiori still fits! I mean, does it like grow with you or something?" The Western Lord blinked, a little wary of this girl but … something about her made him just want to kiss her senseless but he quickly pushed that absurd thought out of his mind.

The older InuYasha was blinking and blushing like mad, trying to get the girl to relinquish the children. Speaking of the children, both Sesshomaru and InuYasha were blushing and squirming like mad. Finally, the girl released them, only to bombard them with questions.

"Sesshomaru, can you change into a giant dog still? Like now? Can you form your Whip of Light? What about your poison? InuYasha, do you still have your human nights? What about your demon form?" Sesshomaru bristled a little bit, glaring at Kagome.

"Woman, I will not lower myself by answering a simple humans questions." He nearly shivered at the iced glare that he received.

"I've told you before, my name is not 'woman', 'wench' or 'human' it's Kagome. Ka-Go-Me. What is it with you dogs and your stupid name calling thing, anyways?" Sesshomaru only blinked at the girl who turned from nearly smothering them, to almost going crazy with questions to scolding him like his mother would.

Everyone jumped when a loud, deep laugh bounced off the rock surfaces. Kagome turned to the older InuYasha who was doubled over with laughter. She blinked and shook her head a little bit, figuring her friend was a goner.

"InuYasha, are you alright?" The older hanyou looked at Kagome and nodded, seeming to have a hold on his laughter for now.

"I'm more than alright, I'm GREAT!" He rolled his eyes when he saw the girl's confused look.

"Think Kagome! Sesshomaru's so small! I mean, look!" InuYasha grabbed the child up by the back of his robe, holding him out at arms length.

"Do you think I could ever humiliate the bastard as easily as this? I mean, think about it, Kagome! That high and mighty jerk being as small as he is now. Think of all the ways I could just totally humiliate him and ruin his stupid life and torture him like he did to me for years after my mother died!" Kagome sighed and her eye twitched with annoyance.

"Sit boy." THUMP! He was, once again, face down in the dirt and little Sesshomaru was free again.

"For once in your life, can't you think about being nice to him or something? Besides, you've got a chance to know your dad, InuYasha! Isn't that amazing?" Something struck the girl and she paused, turning on the group.

"InuYasha … you said that Sesshomaru was like, what, 500 years older than your or something? So … wouldn't that make him an adult when you were a newborn? And … you always said that your father was never around because he died saving you and your mom …" InuYasha looked up at her and then at the group, his brain slowly working.

"Yeah … and … well … that's definitely me and that's definitely Sesshomaru, as small and weird as he is." He ignored the growl that came from the mini-Sesshomaru. Kagome sighed, sitting down again.

"This doesn't make any sense. I mean, I can kind of understand the well putting us farther back but … this isn't even your actual past … right? Hmm …" Kagome frowned lightly, her brain going into overdrive and completely ignoring the current demon lord.

"Y'know … we could be in some kind of alternate universe." InuYasha blinked, clearly not understanding. Kagome sighed, not fully understanding it herself.

"See … some people in my time have this theory that past, present and future can all co-exist in some place where we can't even begin to imagine how to get to. Some other people think that while all time possibilities can exist along side each other, it's thought that there might be other places were our past, present and future selves exist but things are different. Like now, if we really got transported back to when you were a child, Sesshomaru would still be an adult, though younger, but still an adult and your father wouldn't be alive as he is now." Kagome let out a breath, hoping that her explanation made sense.

"So, you're saying that somehow the well transported us in some alternate version of my past?" InuYasha rephrased slowly, trying to desperately understand though he did understand for the most part. Kagome nodded and sighed.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught the girl's attention and without thinking, she blurted out,

"You look so much better in real life than in some weird holographic projection from like beyond the grave." Kagome's eyes widened and she slapped her hands over her mouth, proceeding to shout out muffled apologies and then waving her hands in front of her with an embarrassed smile on her face, spouting some nonsense he honestly couldn't understand.

The current demon lord sighed, waiting for whatever had possessed her to pass before speaking to the girl for the first time.

"Kagome is it?" She nodded. "Well, would you so kindly explain to me how exactly you know and my sons because, to be honest, I have never met either of you before and I do believe I would have remembered such an odd pair."

"Who are you callin' odd, old man?!" InuYasha demanded hotly, earning a glare from the girl in question.

"InuYasha!" The hanyou looked at her.

"What?" Kagome sighed a little.

"Just … be quiet, will you?" The hanyou grumbled a little bit and Kagome sighed before getting an idea.

"Say, InuYasha, why don't you take Sesshomaru and little you to look for some lunch?" The hanyou looked at the girl as if she was insane and she just rolled her eyes.

"Just GO, alright? I've got a lot of explaining to do and I don't need you interrupting me every five seconds."

"I wouldn't interrupt!" Kagome let out an exasperated sound and the warning in her eyes was all the older hanyou needed before looking at the kids. Little InuYasha looked to his brother who looked to their father who just sighed and nodded.

"Go on then, it'll do you both some good. Just stay with … er … him." The children slowly nodded, following the older InuYasha.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N:**** Well … I have decided to continue this story x3 I don't know why but I really had the urge to write another chapter for this! For those who are grateful … here it is lol. Anyways … um … yeah adding the future InuYasha and Kagome was like this huge brain storm that I got lol.**

**I hope you all like it! OOOOH … by the way … I found out that InuYasha and Sesshomaru's dad's name ISN'T InuTashio (which literally means 'General of the Dogs') but it's Touga. I found this little tidbit of information out thanks to someone by the name of ShadowsWeaver1 – thank her! Read her fanfic's too x3**

**As for the pairing of this … I have no idea if there will be one … possibly Toga/Kagome but I'm not too sure how that'll effect the flow and what not. I apologize for the extremely long wait (the longest wait of all my fanfics I believe … it was like, what, a year?) GOMEN!!**

**Thank You To:**

**kogalover12**

**samantha**

**sparkangel**

**Sogyo no Kotowari**

**Carmen**

**Alisha**


End file.
